Cinematic volume rendering, or volumetric Monte-Carlo path tracing, is the next-generation volume rendering technology based on path tracing. Rather than integrating observations of a ray (i.e., ray tracing), cinematic volume rendering is based on path tracing that integrates all illuminance arriving to a single point on the surface of an object. The integrated illuminance is then reduced by a surface reflectance function in order to determine how much of the illuminance will travel to the viewpoint camera. Cinematic volume rendering also integrates over all other data points inside the volume (i.e., the direction of light may change in areas without an implicit surface due to scattering). The integration procedure is repeated for every pixel in the output image. By utilizing cinematic volume rendering, noise is largely suppressed and the structures of the volume renderings are greatly enhanced. Cinematic volume rendering and volumetric Monte-Carlo path tracing is described in PCT/EP2014/070231. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate example volume renderings generated by conventional volume rendering techniques (i.e., ray tracing) and by cinematic volume rendering techniques (i.e., path tracing), respectively. Cinematic volume rendering techniques, however, ignore semantic information that may be extracted from a medical image.